


Never My Love Pt. Three

by Anonymous



Series: Star Trek Flowstates [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chahura, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Fluff, Star Trek Flowstates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Nyota Uhura
Series: Star Trek Flowstates [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142942
Kudos: 1
Collections: ExperiMental





	Never My Love Pt. Three

They stepped out into the corridor, both wearing stunning outfits. The appreciative stares they got as they strolled down the corridors to the transporter room gave both of them a warm glow.

Maybe it was time to come out regarding their relationship. Chris was the only one who had reservations about this, though these reservations were rapidly fading. It just felt _good_ , that someone like Uhura, who pretty much the entire crew loved, and vast numbers of those were in love with her, had chosen _her_. Ny had chosen Christine. Christine was walking on air, and with this thought, she laced her fingers through Ny's as they entered the transporter room. Ny squeezed her hand back, reassuring the shy nurse.

"Come on, boo," Ny said. "I'm committed to this if you are. I don't want to hide in the shadows, I'm proud of you and I'm proud of us."

"Ok, Ny. I'm ready." Christine let go of her hand long enough for the beaming sequence to begin and end.

"Well, look at this, Chris. Can I hold the reins for this shore leave?"

"Of course, Ny."

"Let's go this way, then. You don't mind a little walking, do you? At least we aren't wearing high heels this time."

"Lead the way!"

With their hands on one another's hips, they walked side by side up the path that led to the house that Nyota had reserved for their shore leave.

"Ny, what the fuck!?" Chris lower lip hit the floor and stayed there.

"You like, boo?" Ny asked, then she stole a quick kiss.


End file.
